Catnip
by CloveNeedsaRealityCheck
Summary: What happens when Gale and Katniss DO run away on reaping day? Will they find love? Where will they go? And what will happen when a haunting secret falls into the wrong hands?
1. Flicker

Catnip

This is on the reaping day when Katniss and Gale decided to run away.

My eyes flickered open as I heard the distant call of a mockingjay; a faint whistling melody, growing louder and louder as it is carried my way. The towering trees of the district 12 woods loomed peacefully in our presence, and the inhabitants of the outdoors were already awake, if perhaps cheerfully going about their business. The early morning sun was breaking its way through the trees as I rubbed my eyes and peered at my surroundings. The body to my left was stirring.

Gale, who was only just waking up, glimpsed at my amused face and laughed.  
"Hey Catnip, did you have a good sleep?" I grinned back.  
"The best,"

It was true, we had often gone hunting with each other well away from our homes in the midst of nature, but never before had we slept the night, and I loved it.

The day had started, as usual, with Gale and I meeting at our rendezvous point before the time we woke today at this early hour. With our game bags, snares and arrows ready, we crawled under the district 12 fence that was never actually wired up with electricity. We would then march into the woods and a whole other spell came over us. Gale and I moved as one, as if we could read each other's minds and filled our bags with animals that we could proudly put on our family's table. Gale would set snares, and I would shoot any animal that dared come near us.

Instead of foraging for wild plants, we journeyed further into the woods and came across the lake that my father and I used to swim in. It was a clear, still pool of water that glistened in the sunlight. Gale began to gather the plentiful Katniss roots that I was named after, but I obviously wanted something different.

I placed my bag on the ground in eyesight then careful began peeling off layers of clothing until I was left with only my under garments on, a short shift dress that allowed me to move without restraints. Before waiting for his signal, I dived headfirst into the water and swam gleefully back and forward.

"Come join me!" I called out to Gale.

There was no need for an answer. Gale dived right in with me. And for a while, all we did was splash about in the shallows. I was still amazed at how well Gale could swim, he powerfully cut through the water with his strong arms and could hold his breath just as long as I could – I have been swimming for most of my life, and he only learnt two years ago.

Mid afternoon, after the thrill of the hunt, we both decided to rest under a weeping willow by the lakeside and feast on mint tea and wild blueberries.

"Gale?" I asked.

"M?" I got in reply.

"I miss Prim," He looks at me sympathetically. "It's better this way,"

This I know. The pain I felt as I left my family was unbearable, but then I realized Gale was feeling the same thing. I turned over to face him.

"I – I realize that." My voice was shaky now. Gale slipped his hand into mine.

"Katniss," he said softly. "They wanted us to go, but they wouldn't know how to survive here, and they believe that,"

I rested my head on his shoulder, until finally, Gale arose. "We're still too close to home to start a fire, so we need to have some shelter," He was still looking shaken but he brushed this off as he became more like himself. Before long, after the shelter was built, I drifted off to sleep with mu head resting in Gale's lap.

Now it was a new day, and like any other morning, we were up and about quickly.

"Where are we off to now?" I ask him, somewhat drowsily.

"We need to get away, far, far away," he replies. "Are you game?"

I needed to be strong, for Prim, for my mother, for Hazelle, Vick, Rory and little Posy. I needed to be strong for Gale, and I needed to be strong to survive. So I lift my chin, look straight ahead and reply. "Oh I'm game," I whip around to him. "It's who I am., It's in my blood." My fathers blood.


	2. Too Good To Be True

Chapter Two – Too Good To be True

We set off around midday, hunting as we wound our way through the ever-changing woods. The sun was well in the sky now, beating down on our exposed skin. A faint, summery breeze refreshed our senses and the weight of our problems in district twelve seem to finally start to lift. That didn't stop me from wandering about Prim. About how she was and about how she was taking our 'disappearance'. She was only twelve years old, after all. Then another thought occurred to me – how was our families to survive now that Gale and I could no longer provide food? I could picture them, all huddled in a corner, their skin waxy and tight around their bones, their eyes wide in the hollows of their skulls. Begging for food, pleading with perfect strangers for a scrap…even the horrifying vision of Prim knocking on old Cray's door.

I shake off those unpleasant feelings and try to concentrate on our quaint journey. Gale was deeply enjoy himself as we moved further and further away from the Capitol, from the Hunger Games. We pass bubbling streams that lap at our bare feet, and rolling hills of evergreens. The sky is a crystal-clear blue, filled with tiny white clouds. Time passes quickly as we move silently, soaking in our freedom.

When we finally decide to respite, we fall back onto the sweet-smelling grass and just gaze at the sky. I breathe in deeply, inhaling all the different scents surrounding us; wild lavender, pine needles, even Gale's earthy fragrance.

"I love…everything, just everything," I breathe. Gale rolls his head around to look at me.

"Sometimes I wonder if all this," He gestures to the lush fields. "Is too good to be true,"

"You're too good to be true," I tell him. That was the greatest thing I could have said at that moment in time. Gale was wonderful, more than that, he was something else…

No more words were exchanged as we stared deeply into each other's eyes. His were a deep chocolate colour, not the dark gray I thought they were- gentle and kind. These were the eyes of Gale Hawthorne.

We were only roused by our stomachs rumbling. We had a plentiful pile of food, and we were both dying to eat.

"What shall we have?" I ask, propelling myself up on my numb arms.

"Why don't you choose?" Gale asked generously. I made a decision to eat plump wild turkey, stuffed with wild garlic, chives and rosemary. This would have been a spectacular meal back home, but as we could hunt and forage without restraints every day, Gale and I could eat what we wished.

Neither of us wanted to start a fire in the warmth of the day, so I needed to make a compromise. Down by the little stream, I rested on a colossal boulder, but jumped up immediately as its absorbed heat penetrated my clothing. That sparked an idea in my mind. The spark grew until it burst into flames.

"Gale!" I called, beckoning for him to come closer to the stream. "I think I know how we can cook food!" With that, he came racing over.

"Enlighten me," he joked. I began telling him my theory, and I could tell that he was listening, intently. "Will it be hot enough, though?" Neither of us wanted to get food poisoning this far away from the comforts of my mother's medicine.

"I can't be sure, so why don't we just…wing it," I say. Funnily enough, we did, and the food was fine, in fact, it was the best thing I have ever tasted. Licking our fingers greedily, we both sat in the presence of a huge birch tree. The copse had a humble feeling to it, just as the field did, and we sat, yet again, in silence.

"Sometimes, life is perfect," Gale sighs. Déjà vu hit us both as he says, "You're perfect,"


	3. Questions

Chapter Three – Questions.

_Perfect._ What a word. Gale told me I was perfect. Was I? I ran away from District twelve, exiled myself from their reality, I let Prim undergo her first reaping alone, I ceased to provide for our famished families. No, I was far from perfect, so why did he think I was? I mused thoughtfully, watching Gale haul chunks of firewood into the clearing. When was our fantasy really going to end? Where did it begin? When Gale proposed to run? When we were born? When our parents were born? When the old world morphed into new, leaving us in such a mess? When humans first existed? When the world first existed? Who knew…what I did know was that what we were doing was ridiculous.

"I want to run," I say confidently. Gale looked surprised. "Why?"

"Because I want to leave our old life and start afresh, the closer we are to home the more I worry," I reply shortly. Gale nodded, he understood.

"So we go further into the woods?" I nod.

"We go through the woods and keep on travelling away from here," Why was I doing this? I needed to turn back, for the life I had in District twelve. Instead, I was being a coward and turning my back on everything I ever worked for. I pictured Prim, being herded off into the area for twelve year-olds, a gleam of sweat running down her cheek, Effie Trinket calling that one tiny slip…or worse, Prim lying as floppy as a rag doll, staring blankly upwards, drowned in a pool of blood. Prim…I have been separated from her for days now, but very few. If I was having pangs of anxiety now, what would I fell when we were well away from here?

"Okay, we run, but when?" I drew a deep breath; it was eating away at my insides, should I follow my head, or my heart? My head said I had to be brave and journey as Gale and I planned, but my heart said I needed to be with those I loved. I loved Gale, but that was a different sort of love.

"As soon as possible, we travel lightly, taking the little food we need, my bow and arrows, and the necessary items we need for survival." My voice sounded strong and commanding, it frightened me. My conscience was screaming at me to turn back, but I ignored it.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he smiles a little sadly, too sadly.

"You are having second thoughts too, right?" I asked softly. His eyebrows were knitted into a crease, but his eyes were as soft as my words.

"I just...can't help thinking about what might have been, back home," It was a mutual feeling.

"We head out tomorrow," I say, rising. "In the meantime, I'm going to hunt." Why was it so hard for me to communicate with Gale? I was shutting him out, I could feel it. Not lingering on my problems, I gathered my weapons and started what I loved doing.

The scent of the animals mingled with the rich fragrance of wild flowers infiltrated my senses and focused my mind rather than deterring it. The wood were different here, the ground became dark and slightly spongier, the trees vaguely shorter, yet I followed my prey. A scuffle here, a rustle in the bushes, all helped me concentrate on food, not on my personal issues. I felt elated now that I was away from human presence.

A snap of a twig to my left alerted me, and I slowly turned around to see a rabbit nibbling on something indistinct. I swiftly drew my bow and pulled the string. The rabbit looked up too late, and the arrow pierced its soft fur. I gathered it up in my bag and continued my hunt. I had a lot more luck than usual, and found Gales snares successfully collected game.

I tried to stay away as long as I could, but when the sun began to set I knew I couldn't stay away much longer. I felt terrible about walking away from Gale; after all, it wasn't his fault I was missing home. When I returned to our camp, he was waiting. I dropped my game bag and rushed into his waiting arms.

"I'm sorry I ran off," I apologized.

"It's okay; I think we both needed some space,"

"So you forgive me?" He laughed.

"There's nothing to forgive,"

Sometimes I asked myself too many questions, when I knew what I had to do: get away from here, with Gale by my side, it was the only way. Someday I'll come back home, in the meantime, home doesn't exist. It pained me to think this, it was pure agony. Then I realized that maybe asking questions wasn't too bad after all.


	4. The One

Gale gazed down at me, a look of pure affection crossing his face, playing on his features. Those deep brown eyes widened as he took a step closer towards me. I could see the late afternoon's shadows carve out his figure; I could see the straight line of his collarbone, and his smooth jaw. I could see his soft brown hair blow slightly to the size in the peppermint breeze, and his gentle skin glisten like diamonds in the setting sun. His lips were slightly parted, his eyes closing ever so slowly as he leaned towards me…

Back at…..home, it took me a lot of force to even think of the name of it, Gale looked hardened, manlier. Instead of the tender skin I felt on him tonight, his was firm and stretched over his bones in a comical way, his eyes were deep grey, not the marvelous warm colour I see, his mouth decided and edgy, without the sweetness I view, his body was slumped back home, but now he was well…happier.

Without thinking, I leaned in towards him too, raising my face to his. The kiss was so sweet, so tender; that I was afraid I was dreaming. Gale wrapped his arm around my waist, but I didn't object. Neither of us pulled away, until I leant backwards.

"I've been meaning to do that for a while," he whispered. I had never noticed how he smelt before, a mixture of earthiness mingled with wildflower. I sighed to myself in contentment.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,"


	5. His Eyes

Gale. I never really thought about that name before. It was him, of course. Nothing else could come to mind when someone says "Gale" Like his images has been fixed into my mind. He was quieter than most, but this was deceiving. He wasn't open with people, but that didn't mean he was hiding away from the world. He was quite the opposite, ranting and storming about the Capitol, bringing his idealism forward.

The thing I loved the most about Gale, if I had to name anything, were his eyes. So many people would pass them over when looking at Gale, but I didn't. When he was with me, they were like mysterious dark pools, just waiting to be explored, untouched…when he was happy, they seemed to light up, become warmer, softer, but when he was mad…the liquid darkness in his eyes turned cold, like steel. It was a beautiful thing to see.

I breathed in deeply, and could smell his earthiness…like fresh air and apples combined with musky woodiness, and there was something else – alder smoke, giving him a more distinctive scent.

I had fallen asleep with my hand slightly outstretched, inches away from Gale's. His eyes were wide open, and were gazing at the top of our shelter, deep in thought.

"Gale?" I cleared my throat. He snapped his head to the side, facing me. Now it was our noses that were unbelievably close. "What time is it?"

Without even checking, Gale responded: "Sometime after dawn, I got up earlier, and did a bit of hunting…"

"Without waking me?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I didn't want to bother you,"

"Gale…about last night-" I began, but Gale cut me off.

"I don't regret anything," I sharply took in my breath, more of shock than anything. I should have known that Gale doesn't ever go back on his word. When he has his mind set on something, there is no way of getting him to change it.

"Good," I sighed, letting the air rush out of my lungs. "Then…" I had never hoped I would do anything like this before, but I kissed Gale before I knew what I was doing.

It was harder, more intense than anything I had experienced. Last night's kiss was soft, gentle and tentative. This kiss was full of emotion, frenzy, something passionate.

Now I could smell his scent much more clearly…was it only just before that I had been thinking about it?

"Katniss?" Gale asks, moving back to grin at me.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"I think it's time we got going,"

I shuffle to get up, and then crawled out of the shelter. The woods looked prettier than ever, blossoming sweetly in the yellow morning sunlight.

What seemed to ruin the moment was the obvious growl of my stomach. According to Gale, it was still too close to district 12 to start a fire. Gale, though he looked quite firm when he told me this (not that I didn't already know), now he looks rather guilty.

"I promise," he grins. "I will hunt you the best meal in your life once we're far enough away!"

I smile back, trying to imagine Gale cooking. The two of us very carefully demolish the shelter, throwing the sticks and branches far and wide to make sure it looked like we had never been here. Then, after about an hour of lobbing branches and leaves everywhere, we set off.

We walked in synchronization at first, then, without thinking, we both started running. It was exhilarating, travelling through the woods, seeing Gale pounding along by my side, the wind rushing through your hair, and the clean, crisp air that rushed through your lungs.

Finally, we slowed, and then, just as I was about to suggest a break, I heard something I never wanted to hear again; the sound of humans nearby.


	6. We Still Run

**Hey everyone. Just letting you know that this fanfic is one that I am writing for pleasure and thought I might share with you. The short chapters aren't something I can really help until I get to the more exciting parts. Also, the grammar that I use has raised some questions. Please note: I am quite busy and like I said, I am doing this for pleasure.  
Thanks for sticking with this story even though I haven't updated in ages before the last chapter.**

My breath became caught in my throat. _This is not a good situation to be in,_ I thought, panicked by this disturbance. The exhilaration that I felt when running with Gale seemed to disappear as soon as I heard the low murmurs of men, coming from behind a clump of trees nearby.

I whipped around to face Gale, who was grinning rather lazily, despite sprinting alongside me for most of our journey. When his eyes fell onto my alarmed face, the smirk was wiped off of him, and replaced with a look of clear surprise and confusion. It slowly changed with the realization that we weren't alone.

Beckoning Gale to follow, I silently stalked backwards, my eyes darting from my feet to the trees, and then to Gale, who was following wordlessly. We were only meters from a large birch tree, with had low and sturdy branches, perfect for climbing up. I edged nearer and nearer to my goal, but not before I made one of the stupidest mistakes of my life.

My foot crunched down loudly on a twig, which snapped stridently as soon as the two made contact.  
_Oh no,_ I winced, shooting a look at Gale, who was backing away from me, wide-eyed.  
The voices from behind the clearing grew louder, barking instructions in a military fashion.

Without thinking twice, I darted to the tree and began climbing. Gale was already two steps ahead of me (for he was already pulling himself up the trunk). I knew it wasn't wise to hide in the tree. We were like sitting ducks if anyone found us. However, it was better than hiding in the bushes or around the other side of the tree, where we would have easily been caught.

We were both nible and lithe, perfect for hauling our bodies up the twisted trunk of the tree. Scrambling wildly, my hands scratched themselves against the rough bark, splinters dug through my skin and oozed blood that trickled down my palm. The younger branches of the willow were slightly springy and supple, and could not hold much weight – my foot slipped and my heart leapt out of my chest.

Clutching to a stronger limb of the tree, I winced, straining to get back up in the bow. Like some sort of strange angel, Gale extended a hand to me, whispering urgently:

"Quick! Take it, they're coming!"

My grip was released suddenly on the branch and for one exhilaratingly terrifying moment I thought I was going to fall to my death, with men in neat uniform prowled, lethal weapons raised in offense, prodding through bushes and around trees.

Instead, my hand fumbled onto Gale's wrist, and he hauled me silently into the higher branches of the tree. We both perched there, listening intently, the sound of our heartbeat ringing through the eerie stillness more loudly than ever.

One of the men below stopped dead in his tracks, at the roots of the willow. He was young, in his mid-twenties at least, with a dark crew cut and a freckled face. The muscles in his arms seemed to strain against the fabric of his large uniform jacket, and were tightened as he adjusted his grip on his rifle. Searching intently for something unknown, his brow furrowed, and the officer turned slowly on his heel.

_Peacekeepers? _My mind raced. This man obviously wasn't from the capitol, with their crazy and completely hideous styles and wardrobe, but his uniform told me that he wasn't your average peacekeeper.

Were these specially trained military men? What were they doing here?

Gale had his arms wrapped around my waist, to keep me balanced in the tree. We both squished against the trunk, watching intently for any signs of recognition from the officer. After walking a full circle around the tree, and scanning his eyes through the lower branches, the man marched off to the other officers to give his report.

"No sign of any human life in the area, sir," he informed a grey-haired officer with a hard, stony look to his cold features.

"We can't have any risks," the man prowled, in a deep, gravelly voice. "Miriam is important to the society, spies will be prosecuted, and even the faintest movement- can be a warning sign,"

The younger man gave a curt nod, and then turned away so that the next man could give his information. This officer was shorter, and had a slightly curvy body, but with the same crew cut as the other.

"The vicinity was thoroughly checked," their voice was most definitely…female? "No imposter has been found," she saluted and marched away. One by one the group of soldiers gave their reports to the grey-haired leader, and finally the man spoke:

"Fair work, we need much more security in this area, inform the Doctor to increase the patrols done here while we still use it. Back to the craft,"

The group turned swiftly and marched off through the bushes. Gale and I waited, expecting them to return, but no such thing happened.

"Do you think it's safe to go down?" I whisper. Gale nods, and we slowly make our descent. As soon as our toes touch the forest floor, we both look at each other, the ghost of fear playing in our eyes.

Gale tipped his head in the opposite direction to the way the soldiers went, and we both began sprinting. I was acutely aware of Gale beside me as we thundered on, though the pain in my hands seemed numb.

We finally stopped at a light brook, which was bubbling merrily away under the cover of thick tree limbs, which shielded it from the touch of the hot sun. I stare down at my attire, which was streaked with dirt, and looked up at Gale.

"Who's Miriam?" he asks me.

"Not who…what." I reply, staring down again at the ground. "What does it all mean?"


	7. Sweet Dreams

"Catnip, I have a feeling we're getting ourselves into deep trouble," Gale frowns, still whispering. I roll my eyes and snort – like running away from district 12 wasn't dangerous! He looks at me for a moment, and I see a real flash of hurt in his eyes, but a second later, it disappears as though I imagined it.

I couldn't bear to pay any more attention to him, because I was acutely aware of his image in my mind anyway. Bending down to dip my scraped hands into the creek, I sigh, "What are we meant to do?" we ultimately ran away from the military unit, whatever they were, back at the tree. I wasn't about to chase them down like an idiot. Gale knew that too, he was smart, cunning like that. No, we couldn't go back; the risks were just too great.

"We can't go back to the site," Gale said, reading my exact thoughts. "We can't go back to district 12, not now, or ever." Chills overcome me at his words. "We have to leave the country altogether,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I jump up suddenly, in shock, and grab onto Gale's shoulders, swaying. Gale loses his footing, and plummets into the brook. Water flies everywhere, and my head whips around from side to side in alarm. Even in the forest, making too much noise is dangerous.

Gale glowers up at me, soaking wet, with mud splattered across his sharp features. "What was that for?"

"Gale are you crazy?" I try my best not to shriek. "We can't leave Panem! There's nowhere to go!" I extend my hand to him, despite my obvious rage. Gale accepts it grudgingly, though he gets up without my help.

"There's the wilds, up north." He brushes his pants lightly with his palms, though there's no use – he's anything but dry.

The wilds were a no-man's land further north, further than what Panem extended to. They were strictly out of bounds, and no one from the districts has ever been there. I doubted very much that we would make it, district twelve was our little corner of Panem, I had no clue if it was close to a coast or in the centre of the land, or what lies beyond these woods we currently flee through. It is only not I realise how isolated the capitol has made the rest of the nation; we were completely at their mercy.

"We wouldn't make it," I shake my head at him. Gale nurses his wrist, the one he fell back on, and I feel a twinge of guilt, looking at him sopping wet, filthy, and scowling. "I'm sorry," we both know I'm not just talking about his fall.

"We could," he urges me, leaning down towards me. "We've come this far – we can make it further," I sense the urgency in his tone. He grabs me gently by the shoulders, his face level with mine, brows knitted into an almost familiar crease. "Please!"

I try and avert his all too intense gaze, but it is no use. "Please…" he whispers, and finally I give up.

"Fine," I shrug my shoulders, defeated. "But we need to clean you up first,"

The flow of the little brook was incredibly slow, a trickle of slightly murky water. I sling my pack over my back, and together, Gale and I set off in the direction of the current. It is early afternoon by the time we finish walking, but I am satisfied at the sight of a larger, rushing creek. The water is clear, with a beautiful transparency to match that of the lake closer to home, and rushes over smooth, clean pebbles on the bed. Gale scratches his trouser leg, which is caked in a thin layer of dried mud.

"Take off your pants," I say to him, regretting it almost immediately as the words left my lips.

Shocked, but also grinning, he raises his brows, "If you say so,"

"Don't be like that," I shake my head, laughing, "just do it," I turn my back as he obliges, peeling away each layer.

"And your shirt," this he also does willingly. Still averting my sight, I hear him splash into the water. "Are you decent?" I ask

"As decent as I'll get when I'm naked," Gale laughs, submerged in the deeper parts of the rushing water so all I could see of his bare flesh was his tanned torso.

I gather his clothes off of the sprawling grass and turn them the right side out. Back home, I was never the domestic soul of the family, who liked cooking and cleaning, that was always my mother or Prim, but now I set about my small mission of cleaning his garments one by one.

Finally, when I was happy of my efforts, I draped each garment over a few rocks in the sun. Gale watches me the entire time, occasionally making a comment or skimming a stone. I realise now that my attire is looking worse for wear as well.

"Shut your eyes, would you?" I order him. While Gale pretends to look in the opposite direction, I strip and repeat my previous process. I splash through the water towards the deepest, stillest depths of the creek.

With only my head out of the water, I call to Gale, "It's good, but cold!" he laughs back at me, sliding into the quiet water that I occupied. I could only make out the faint shape of his body in front of me.

"This is the first time we've swam together like this, isn't it?" he muses. "I would have remembered,"

I splash him, laughing off his comment, and swim away from him as he follows after me a lot slower than he was capable of. His boyish manner amuses me, though I do feel self-conscious and feel myself involuntarily blushing. "You're beautiful, Catnip," he sighs when we stop swimming after a few meters.

It's me who goes in for the kiss this time, and it is so different from the other sweet, tentative moments we've briefly shared since running away. Gale's large, calloused hands caress my small face, and then brush through my tangles of hair, holding my face to his. _How could I have not felt this for him before? _He is mine, I am his, and we belong to each other. After four years, I've finally figured it out, and it seems like Gale has known for a lot longer than I have what he wants.

When we finally break apart, we just stare at each other, long and hard, as though we're both searching for something in the features of the other being whose appearance is as familiar as our own. This new sensation I feel, the intense burning I feel inside my chest when I steal a glance at this boy, is possibly the most complex thing I have experienced, thrilling and wildly uncontrollable.

We stay in the water some more, before clambering out, newly cleaned, and wriggling into our dry clothes. I start a fire and create a decent shelter while Gale sets snares. We are so far from civilisation now that where we reside could be perfect for a semi-permanent settlement.

Gale, who is decent with a bow and arrow, returns to me with a surprise; a large groosling in his hand. The delectable fowl, which is cooked over the flame, sizzling and dripping with flavour, satisfies both of our hunger.

"Gale?" I ask in-between bites.

"Yes?" he replies, his mouth full.

"Can we stay here a few days, gather supplies and just rest? We've been travelling for days,"

He nods, swallowing, "Okay, I was actually thinking the same thing,"

_Good, _I think to myself, stretching out over my makeshift bedding. Gale lies down beside me, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Goodnight Catnip," he says tenderly, turning my face up to his.

"Goodnight Gale," I murmur, allowing him to kiss me once more.

**A/N: Hey! Long time no see right? Sorry about that... don't worry any more, I'm going to continue writing this story, and I have so many ideas for coming chapters, I can't wait to get them all down! Thank you so much for sticking with 'Catnip' and please leave a review for me to read, I love getting feedback! **


End file.
